


Casa Vianello

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Insomma, mi stai dicendo che ti sei fatto cinquecento chilometri per inzupparti da capo a piedi, quasi bruciare il pranzo e insultare i miei capelli?»





	Casa Vianello

**Author's Note:**

> La storia che segue è ambientata in un momento imprecisato a metà di questa stagione di Superlega.
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutto frutto della mia fantasia.

Ivan l’aveva capito la mattina presto che quella giornata sarebbe stata una battaglia. Eppure Simone era arrivato a mezzanotte passata, dopo che avevano giocato in contemporanea e avevano miracolosamente il giorno libero l’indomani. Stanchi dalle rispettive partite, si erano infilati alla svelta sotto al piumone praticamente senza parlare e si erano addormentati.

Ivan aveva pensato che sarebbe stata una giornata tranquilla, proprio per la presenza di Simone lì con lui. Ma a volte era la variabile del ragazzo a scombinare i suoi piani. In meglio o in peggio, era tutto da stabilire.

Si svegliò che erano appena le otto, nel momento in cui sentì il corpo del palleggiatore scivolare via dalla sua presa e si lamentò con un borbottio, rincorrendo quel calore scomparso. Respirò profondamente, il braccio che andava a tastare lo spazio vuoto accanto a lui e gli occhi che si aprivano abituandosi al buio che ancora pervadeva la camera. Individuò la sagoma di Simone seduto sul bordo del letto. Non ancora del tutto sveglio, Ivan scivolò verso di lui e allungò il braccio, circondandogli la vita e trascinandolo malamente di nuovo sdraiato accanto a sé.

«Torna qui, bravo.» mormorò sul suo collo, mentre in lontananza lo sentiva ridacchiare e cominciare a dibattersi «Dormi.»

«Dai, Ivan, lasciami» si lamentò Simone con un sorriso, mentre Ivan lo sentiva che cercava di scostarsi e gli si attaccava di più addosso. «Voglio andare a correre»

Un brontolio in risposta da parte dello schiacciatore. «Ma corri sempre, ti alleni sempre...dormi.»

La risata del palleggiatore scoppiò nella stanza e Ivan si risolse ad allentare la presa, a lasciarlo andare, seppur con riluttanza.

«Non riesco a dormire senza di te.» si lamentò di nuovo Ivan, in un ultimo tentativo di convincerlo, intanto che cambiava posizione, sistemando il piumone, mentre sentiva il ragazzo sfilarsi il pigiama e mettersi la tuta.

Un’altra risata. «Che bugiardo che sei.»

Nessuna risposta venne dallo schiacciatore, che con tutta probabilità si era già riaddormentato.

 

 

Si era alzato mezz’ora dopo, alla fine, quando i tuoni si erano fatti più insistenti e l’avevano svegliato. A quel punto si era chiesto dove fosse finito Simone, se avesse trovato riparo da qualche parte sotto una pensilina dell’autobus o in un bar sulla strada, per poi accantonare la preoccupazione e, pur col senso di colpa, lasciarsi scappare una risata.

Aveva appena finito di asciugarsi i capelli quando sentì sbattere la porta d’ingresso. Si affacciò dalla porta del bagno con un sorriso malcelato, per vedere Simone che se ne stava immobile sulla soglia, le braccia che si chiudevano attorno ai fianchi, tremando visibilmente. Ivan si trattenne dall’andare subito da lui con un asciugamano e continuò a guardarlo.

«Ti sei bagnato?» scherzò e non trattenne una risata allo sguardo assassino che Simone gli rivolse una volta che aveva calciato via le scarpe, lasciandole sotto al termosifone e procedendo a passo svelto verso il bagno.

Sempre davanti allo specchio, Ivan seguì i movimenti dell’altro dietro di lui. La felpa verde scurita dall’acqua di cui si era impregnata, i pantaloni che avevano subito la stessa sorte. Il cappuccio tirato su non aveva sortito alcun effetto e i capelli di Simone erano fradici, come il resto del viso su cui spiccava un’espressione irritata tra un brivido e l’altro.

«Vedi, se tu fossi rimasto-» cominciò Ivan, interrotto subito dal palleggiatore.

«Non dire niente.» tagliò corto, coi denti che quasi battevano, mentre si toglieva gli abiti zuppi e li lasciava ammucchiati in un angolo.

Ivan seguì con la coda dell’occhio il corpo nudo che scompariva dietro al vetro smerigliato della cabina doccia e sorrise.

«Si stava così bene sotto al piumone.» insistette, sfidando la sorte «Al caldo.»

«IVAN!»

La risata dello schiacciatore contribuì ad una nuova serie di improperi da parte di Simone.

 

 

Era stato un pranzo silenzioso ma tranquillo, quello che ne era seguito, nonostante tutto fosse partito da un’osservazione piccata di Simone.

«Metti via la pancetta, ti prego.»

Ivan era rimasto con la mano a mezz’aria, il frigo aperto e un sopracciglio alzato. Poi, notando l’espressione raggelante del ragazzo e specialmente il fatto che aveva in mano un coltello con cui stava affettando le zucchine, decise che era saggio dargli corda. Ripose la pancetta nel secondo ripiano e chiuse lo sportello d’acciaio, sedendosi al tavolo e osservando Simone che si spostava da una padella all’altra, aprendo sportelli e prendendo ingredienti.

Poi lo vide fermarsi per un attimo, mentre la pasta cuoceva, e frugare senza successo nelle tasche dei pantaloni e poi con gli occhi sul ripiano.

«Non ci pensare neanche.» lo anticipò Ivan, stendendo le gambe sulla sedia davanti.

Simone si voltò verso di lui, a metà tra l’imbarazzato e l’irritato.

«Non farai l’ennesima story con scritto “pasta con zucchine e gamberetti homemade”» spiegò lo schiacciatore scuotendo la testa, imitando la voce del ragazzo.

Simone rispose con una smorfia. «Ma-»

Ivan si alzò e lo raggiunse in un passo. «No. Ti sta prendendo in giro tutta la Superlega, forse anche quelli che giocano in A2.»

Lo vide prendere un lungo respiro prima di replicare e si trattenne dal ridere.

«Non è vero...» riprese Simone in tono sommesso, torturando lo strofinaccio che teneva tra le mani «Angelo mi capisce. E anche Buto. Siete voi che non-»

Ivan gli mise una mano sulla bocca per non fargli terminare la frase e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Angelo lo fa per tenerti buono.» lo smontò Ivan in un attimo, ridacchiando della sua espressione confusa «E Buto, seriamente...ha affogato quei germogli di soia dopo tre giorni, ma di cosa stiamo parlando.»

La smorfia rimase sulla bocca di Simone, incapace di replicare. Ivan pensò per un attimo di aver esagerato, salvo poi spostare gli occhi sui fornelli.

«Comunque stai per bruciare la tua pasta homemade.»

Un lungo lamento venne dal palleggiatore che, dopo aver tirato un calcio alla gamba di Ivan, riportò la sua completa attenzione al salvataggio di quel pranzo sfortunato.

 

 

«Ma che ti sei fatto ai capelli?»

La domanda era arrivata all’improvviso.

Simone aveva cominciato a sparecchiare, quando Ivan l’aveva sentito fermarsi appena dietro la sua sedia. Aveva fatto finta di nulla, pur con quello sguardo che gli trapassava la nuca.

«Cosa ho fatto?»

La domanda retorica fece indispettire ancor di più Simone che posò rumorosamente i piatti nell’acquaio per poi tornare dietro Ivan e indicare con precisione ogni falla in quel taglio di capelli.

«Che impressione, sei rasato di lato.» gli toccò con due dita la pelle liscia sopra l’orecchio, mentre Ivan rimaneva in silenzio ad ascoltare «E che sono queste tre strisce di capelli?»

Ivan spostò indietro la sedia, costringendolo a spostarsi e si alzò prendendo i bicchieri e posandoli sul bancone.

«Non capisco perchè devi conciarti in questo modo.» proseguì il palleggiatore, dandogli le spalle, mentre cominciava a riempire d’acqua l’acquaio e a lavare i piatti. «Non è che vai dallo stesso parrucchiere di Uros, vero?»

Ivan si passò una mano sul viso, ponderando il da farsi, per poi sorridere tra sé e sé e avvicinarsi a Simone, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi e sentendolo immobilizzarsi immediatamente. Posò il petto contro la schiena dell’altro e appoggiò il bacino contro il suo fondoschiena, risalendo con le mani lungo le braccia sottili del ragazzo.

«Insomma, mi stai dicendo che ti sei fatto cinquecento chilometri» cominciò Ivan, intervallando le parole a baci leggeri sul collo di Simone «per inzupparti da capo a piedi, quasi bruciare il pranzo e insultare i miei capelli?»

Simone si spinse appena indietro verso di lui, la testa che si inclinava a ricevere meglio quelle attenzioni, le mani ancora a mollo nell’acqua insaponata.

«No.» gemette appena il ragazzo, girando poi il capo per incontrare le labbra di Ivan in un bacio affamato.

Lo schiacciatore si staccò con soddisfazione e si perse nello sguardo appannato di Simone.

«Ho capito. Sei venuto qui per altri motivi.» ghignò Ivan, mentre prendeva a mordicchiargli l’incavo del collo.

«Ivan?»

Simone si era voltato verso di lui per quanto quella posizione gli permetteva e l’aveva guardato fisso negli occhi.

«Mh?»

«Hai la cresta storta.»

Ivan non fece in tempo a realizzare le parole dell’altro che sentì una mano bagnata scostargli il viso e una risata, spingendolo via. Si ritrovò ad assottigliare gli occhi, senza replicare, allontanandosi a grandi passi verso lo specchio del bagno.

 

 

Il temporale ancora imperversava e lo stesso la noia data dalla costrizione del rimanere in casa senza aver nulla da fare. Simone era seduto accanto a lui sul divano, tutto intento a navigare sul portatile che teneva sulle ginocchia, tra articoli della gazzetta che gli suscitavano non poche smorfie e ricette vegane che tentava di tradurre dall’inglese con dubbi risultati.

Dopo aver appurato l’assenza di un qualsiasi programma guardabile in tv, con un sospiro Ivan tirò fuori il telefono e scorse la lista di contatti fermandosi dopo poco sul nome di Buti.

_Che combini in quel di Monza?_

Il centrale toscano replicò nel giro di qualche secondo.

_Qui si aperitiveggia con Tommy e Iachi._

Ivan alzò un sopracciglio con aria curiosa.

_Non è prestino? Sono le tre del pomeriggio._

Si perse per un attimo nell’osservare le foto di biscotti senza glutine, senza farina, senza uova, senza gusto, che comparivano sullo schermo del computer di Simone, quando sentì di nuovo vibrare il telefono.

_Una volta facevi scommesse per uscire dieci sere di fila e adesso ti sconvolgi per un aperitivo fuori orario..._

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo e lanciò il cellulare nell’altra poltrona, senza rispondere al centrale. Indispettito, si alzò raggiungendo la cucina per prepararsi un caffè.

Con la tazzina in mano pronto a sorseggiarlo, si fermò quando sentì le voci di Galli e Fantasia che venivano dal suo salotto.

«Ma che guardi?» s’informò Ivan affacciandosi dalla porta della cucina.

«La tua partita di ieri.» replicò Simone, senza voltarsi e Ivan rispose con una risata. Finì in un sorso il caffè e tornò a sedersi sul divano, osservandosi sullo schermo mentre nel riscaldamento si metteva sottorete e alzava la palla per Bata, per la consueta scenetta prepartita che ormai era diventata una specie di gesto scaramantico per entrambi.

«Siete due esibizionisti» commentò Simone, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso.

Ivan rispose con lo stesso sorriso «Oggi non hai che complimenti per me.»

Vide il ragazzo girarsi verso di lui e sentì il suo palmo sulla guancia. Le dita tastarono la barba per un attimo, poi lo spinsero verso di lui, avvicinandolo per un bacio leggero. Rimase immobile a guardarlo, così vicino, davvero vicino a quel ragazzino che gli aveva rivoluzionato la vita. Si lasciò baciare un’altra volta, dopo che Simone si risedette composto e saltò le interviste agli allenatori per arrivare direttamente all’inizio del primo set.

«Ora sta’ zitto e fammi vedere la partita.» gli sentì dire in tono sommesso e sorrise, mentre gli passava un braccio dietro la schiena e se lo teneva contro.

Ivan non aveva l’abitudine di rivedere le sue partite. Guardava quelle di Simone, certo, quando aveva due ore libere, ma le sue mai. In tal senso il palleggiatore aveva un atteggiamento più maturo del suo, anche in molti altri aspetti della vita, a dirla tutta. Riguardava le proprie partite con quell’occhio fin troppo critico che Ivan cercava di arginare, quando poteva. Lui invece tendeva ad evitarle, le seppelliva in profondità e pensava subito alla successiva. Non voleva davvero rivedere le battute in rete, gli attacchi murati, le ricezioni sbagliate. C’era una sola partita che aveva rivisto talmente tante volte che ne aveva perso il conto. Era certo ormai di saperla a memoria, come se fosse servito a qualcosa, a riportare indietro il tempo, a non farsi murare, a rimanere concentrato, per non rivedere le lacrime di Simone, alla fine. Era una cosa che non gli aveva mai detto.

«Il vostro speaker è pazzo.»

La risata di Simone lo risvegliò da quei pensieri e Ivan tornò a focalizzarsi sulla partita che aveva giocato ieri. Si vide saltare e battere. Con un mezzo sorriso, pensò che quella battuta non era stata affatto male.

«Non te n’eri mai accorto?» rispose Ivan, guardandosi tornare a fondo campo per battere nuovamente.

La risata di Simone si fece più forte in quel momento, lo guardò inclinare la testa all’indietro e ridere forte. Aggrottò le sopracciglia senza capire.

«Cos’è che ti fa tanto ridere?»

Aspettò che fosse in grado di rispondergli, che riprendesse fiato, cosa che sembrava più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

«Non sei tu, è lo speaker...» provò a spiegare il palleggiatore, prima che fosse preso da un altro attacco di ilarità «Non mi ero mai accorto di come dice il tuo nome...IIIIIIIIIVAANNNN»

Lo schiacciatore rimase basito al divertimento che aveva provocato nel ragazzo una cosa a cui ormai nessuno lì al PalaEvangelisti faceva più caso. Faceva parte dello spettacolo, insieme ai soprannomi, ai cori e ai simpatici eccessi di cui Sirci non sapeva fare a meno.

«No, ma lo fa anche con Bata!» Simone ricominciò a ridere più forte quando in battuta c’era Atanasijevic, i commenti della telecronaca seppelliti dalla voce singhiozzante del palleggiatore «...MAAAAAAGNUM»

Ivan si ritrovò a ridacchiare con lui, scuotendo la testa a quella follia momentanea che aveva risvegliato un pomeriggio pigro.

«E poi chi è che lo chiama Magnum dai...» riprese a commentare Simone, gli occhi che seguivano la precisione dei movimenti di Luciano e ne facevano tesoro «...lo chiamate tutti Bata.»

Il set non era nemmeno finito ai vantaggi, eppure Ivan si chiedeva con che spirito sarebbe riuscito a vedere i due successivi. Sbadigliò, nelle orecchie ancora la voce di Simone che ad ogni punto, totalmente a caso esclamava “IIIIIIIIIVAANNNN” e ricominciava a ridere.

Appena il fischio dell’arbitro decretò la fine del set, Ivan sfilò il pc dalle mani dell’altro, chiudendolo e spostandolo sul tavolo davanti.

«No dai, Ivan, voglio-» si lamentò subito Simone, con aria corrucciata mentre si allungava verso il computer. Ivan lo fermò a metà strada, le mani sui fianchi se lo spostavano seduto sulle proprie gambe e lo guardò con espressione di intensa soddisfazione.

«Ma la partita-»mugolò Simone, la frase tagliata dalle labbra di Ivan che l’avevano prontamente interrotto, stringendoselo addosso.

«La partita la puoi vedere quando vuoi» spiegò Ivan, mentre infilava le mani sotto la felpa dell’altro e lo sentiva rabbrividire «Tu invece te ne vai domani, quindi...»

Simone non ebbe nulla da ridire.

 

 

Quando Ivan rotolò sulla schiena aveva ancora il respiro affannato. Chiuse gli occhi, la testa completamente vuota sul cuscino, il petto sudato che si alzava e si abbassava. Un attimo dopo aveva già ripreso le proprie facoltà mentali e si era girato su un fianco, osservando Simone con quell’espressione abbandonata che aveva sempre quando avevano appena fatto l’amore.

Si tirò su un gomito, passandogli distrattamente una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoglieli ancor di più, la soddisfazione di essere lui ad avergli lasciato sul viso quell’aria beata non smetteva di gonfiargli il petto.

«Lucio ci ha invitato da lui stasera, che dici, andiamo?» chiese Ivan dopo un attimo.

Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, per poi aprire un occhio, voltando la testa verso di lui.

«Uhm?»

Ivan ripeté la domanda, senza che l’espressione confusa di Simone cambiasse di una virgola.

«Ma non lo vedi che mi è appena passato sopra un treno?» si lamentò Simone, voltandogli la schiena e appallottolandosi sotto al piumone «Non so nemmeno che mi hai chiesto, lasciami dormire.»

Ivan ridacchiò, scivolando accanto al ragazzo e circondandolo con un braccio, un sospiro contento e rilassato che veniva da Simone.

«Questo perchè sono bravo.» Ivan si complimentò con se stesso, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. Borbottò qualcosa, lamentandosi subito dopo della gomitata che aveva ricevuto come risposta dal palleggiatore.

«Dopo tutto questo tempo» sospirò sconsolato Simone «hai ancora bisogno di sentirti dire che sei bravo? Sul serio?»

Ivan sorrise contro la sua spalla, lasciando qualche bacio sulla pelle nuda. «Se me lo dici, non mi offendo.»

Un respiro profondo venne dal ragazzo. «No, non lo dirò.»

Se ne stette lì abbracciato a Simone, senza il bisogno di dormire, nella tranquillità di quella stretta e del respiro lento del compagno. Era quasi sicuro che si fosse addormentato, quando ad un certo punto lo sentì tremare appena, una, due volte, finchè Simone non scoppiò in una risata.

«IIIIIIIIIVAANNNN» sghignazzò all’improvviso il giovane, e lo schiacciatore si arrese, lasciandosi trascinare anche lui in quella follia senza senso che non sembrava volersi spegnere.


End file.
